Nettoyage
by x-Fanatique-x
Summary: A la base, il aurait juste dû faire le ménage... Juste ça. C'est tout. Mais comment résister à un corporal endormi ? Rivaille x Eren 8D "M", mais c'est juste pour dire qu'il pourrait y avoir éventuellement une ou deux scènes qui pourrait dans une éventuelle possibilité heurter l'innocence de petits enfants xD


**Titre **: Nettoyage

**Paring **: Eren / Rivaille

**Rating **: M

**Genre **: Romance

**Résumé **: A la base, il aurait juste dû faire le ménage... Juste ça. C'est tout. Mais comment résister à un corporal endormi ?

**Note **: Je dédicace cet OS à Crowny :3 Je l'ai enfin posté ! 8DD

**Warning !** : J'ai mis M, tout de même, car il pourrait y avoir une scène -voir deux- qui pourrait choquer certaines personnes. Donc voilà, mais ne vous attendez pas à un beau lemon, tout huileux, non, non, non... Désolée ^^'

* * *

Bonne lecture~

* * *

« Tu sais Eren, je crois que Rivaille travaille beaucoup ces derniers temps...

-Vraiment ? »

Eren posa le seau d'eau qu'il tenait, pour que son cheval se désaltère. Petra le regarda droit dans les yeux, sérieuse. Le brun pencha la tête, attendant une éventuelle suite.

« Oui. Quand les titans n'attaquent pas, Rivaille doit remplir toute sorte de papiers. Je ne connais pas les détails, mais dès que je le vois, il a l'air fatigué et a de gros cernes sous les yeux. Cela m'inquiète...

-Oh... Il n'y a rien que l'on peut faire pour lui ? »

Petra baissa la tête, visiblement triste.

« Non...

-Oh... Je dois vous laisser, je suis de corvées aujourd'hui.

-D'accord. »

Eren salua poliment la jeune femme, et parti en direction de la pièce où était stocké le matériel de nettoyage. Il y prit un balai, une serpillière et un seau d'eau chaude. Le corporal était fatigué ? A vrai dire, il ne s'en était pas tellement rendu compte, vu qu'il ne le regardait jamais en face. Pourquoi ? Parce que depuis que Eren s'était rendu compte qu'il faisait des rêves érotiques sur son corporal, disons qu'il se sentait assez mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de lui. Il n'allait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il l'aimait -il ne connaissait rien sur le sujet alors...- mais il... Voilà quoi. Il y avait quelque chose. Mais rien de bien précis.

Eren s'aventura dans les couloirs du petit château, et commença à nettoyer vaguement le sol. Alors qu'il passait encore le balai, un bruit attira son attention. Cela venait du bureau du corporal. Peut-être y avait-il un soucis ? Devait-il rentré ? A ses risques et périls, le brun toqua prudemment. Pas de réponse. Il n'insista pas. Mais s'il y avait un soucis... Eren entrouvrit la porte, regardant vaguement à l'intérieur. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il le vit. Les bras sur la table, la tête dedans, légèrement penché, de telle façon à ce que l'on puisse voir son visage. Ses mèches brunes retombaient devant ses yeux, clos. Une petite partie de cheveux volait, rythmée par sa respiration. Rivaille s'était assoupi.

Eren rentra, fermant la porte précautionneusement. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque réveille le corporal. Rivaille était si... si... beau. Le grand brun se tapa gentiment la tête : avait-il réellement pensé que son supérieur était « Beau » ? Surtout qu'en réalité, il n'était pas spécialement beau, mais... il avait un certain charme. Il était violent, arrogant, hautain, mais à cet instant, il n'était guère plus féroce qu'un agneau. Eren prit la chaise en face de son corporal, et l'observa. Tout simplement. Certes, il voulait le toucher, même l'enlacer, le couvrir de baisers ardents mais... Il ne le fit pas. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il respectait son supérieur, et que vis-à-vis de lui, cela n'était pas convenable. Après un long moment à détailler chaque parcelle de peau de Rivaille, Eren se leva. Il regarda vaguement autour de lui, avant de partir vers les étagères.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Rivaille vit trouble. Il émergeait lentement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi bien. Il se redressa, mais sentit quelque chose sur ses épaules. En effet, une couverture bien moelleuse reposait sur lui. S'emmitouflant un peu plus dedans, il se rendit compte qu'il faisait froid, même avec la couette. Le petit brun vit que la fenêtre était ouverte, et que la lune était déjà là. Une bougie régnait à ses côtés, à moitié consommée. Une tasse de thé était à côté de lui, encore fumante. Son regard se dirigea vers le petit canapé, qui était à sa droite. Une masse, apparemment humaine, reposait dessus. Le corporal reconnut son « chien ». Jäger. Eren Jäger. Eren...

Ce gamin était tout de même assez inconscient. Déjà que Rivaille n'autorisait personne à entrer dans son bureau sans permission, mais en plus, ce bougre se permet d'utiliser le canapé ! Il s'occuperait de lui plus tard. Le petit corporal se contenta de boire une gorgée du thé. Il avait beaucoup de mal à croire que ce soit le gamin qui ait fait tout ça pour lui. Le thé, la couverture, tout ça... Le corporal se leva, se rapprochant du canapé où reposait Eren. Un frisson le parcouru. Il avait froid.

Rivaille s'accroupit, dégageant quelques mèches qui tombaient devant les yeux de l'adolescent. Il avait beau l'air arrogant et enfantin, il pouvait être très innocent aussi. Rivaille ne l'aurait pas cru. Un autre frisson. Le corporal se redressa et alla vers la fenêtre. Il regarda vaguement dehors, et vit les chevaux en train de brouter tranquillement. Il ferma la fenêtre, tirant le bout de tissu servant de rideau. Il retourna aux côtés d'Eren, et vit que celui-ci avait les yeux légèrement entrouverts. Visiblement encore dans le pâté, le plus jeune ne se rendit pas de suite compte que c'était son corporal qui se tenait à ses côtés. Jäger se rendit compte qu'un coulis de bave s'échappait de sa bouche. Il essuya rapidement, rouge de gêne.

« C-Corporal... Vous... Vous voulez autre chose ? »

Autre chose ? Pourquoi « autre » ?

« Gamin. C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

-Ca ? Le thé vous voulez dire ? Il n'est pas bon ? »

Oh. C'était lui. Bien. Pourquoi pas, après tout. Rivaille passa sa jambe par dessus les hanches d'Eren, et s'allongea sur l'adolescent. Jäger paniqua un instant, pensant que le corporal avait un malaise.

« Corporal ! Tout va-

-Rivaille. »

Il lui avait coupé la parole. Mais avait-il bien entendu ?

« Pardon ?

-Je te dis de m'appeler par mon nom, putain. »

Ca... avait le mérite d'être clair. Eren rougit, et articula lentement :

« Ri...vaille...

-Eren. »

Le petit brun se cala un peu plus confortablement sur le torse de l'humain titanesque. Le corporal étendit la couverture sur leurs deux corps et posa sa tête sur le cœur d'Eren. Le plus jeune décida que contempler la porte, évitant tout contact avec les yeux du corporal. Ledit corporal ne bougeait pas, au grand damne d'Eren.

« Cor-...Rivaille... Est-ce que vous... Enfin... Vous voyez...

-Parles clairement gamin. »

Eren soupira. Il prit une grande inspiration, et déclara :

« Est-ce que vous pouvez enlever votre tête de mon torse... s'il vous plaît ? »

Rivaille regarda Eren droit dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le jeune brun n'en pouvait plus.

« Parce que mon cœur bat beaucoup trop vite !

-Et alors ?

-C... C'est gênant ! »

Le corporal soupira, et cala sa tête dans le cou d'Eren. Il sentait bon.

« Ca te va comme ça ?

-Euh... »

Eren ne savait pas si c'était mieux d'avoir le corporal sur le cœur ou dans le cou... Rivaille n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Rien ne le gênait celui-là ! L'adolescent remua un peu, commençant à avoir mal au dos, mais la personne qui squattait son ventre ne bougeait pas. Du tout. Eren, veillant à rester poli, demanda à son corporal s'il pouvait se relever. Ce à quoi le corporal lui répondit :

« Ne me donne pas d'ordres gamin, ou TU pourrais mal finir. »

Eren soupira. C'était mal parti. Le grand brun essaya de dégager au moins une jambe mais...

« Kk... »

… pardon ? Eren souriait malgré lui. Il avait très peur. Le plus jeune vit que son supérieur ne bronchait pas, alors il réitéra l'expérience.

« Ng... »

C'était... mauvais. Très mauvais. Abominablement mauvais. Quelque chose de... « dur » tapait contre sa cuisse. Eren se mit à rougir fortement. Son corporal ne... non... enfin... n'est-ce pas ?

« C... Rivaille ? »

Le plus petit se redressa, se mettant à califourchon sur les hanches de son cadet. Eren avait une belle vue sur l'érection de son supérieur. Sur ce point-là, le petit titan se disait qu'il ne pourrait pas finir plus rouge. Hahaha...

« Que.. ! AH ! Mais qu'est-ce-

-Ta gueule, et profites. »

Rivaille venait de mettre sa main sur le « petit soldat » d'Eren. Alors que le corporal commençait à masser doucement la virilité du jeune adolescent, ce même adolescent essayait de retenir la main de son supérieur, et les petits cris aigus qui sortaient de sa bouche.

« N...Non... Arrêtez... je... je... Hm... n-non...

-Tu ne peux pas apprécier en silence, gamin ? »

Eren se mit à se mordre sa main, avant de se rendre compte que cela pourrait être dangereux. A la place, il attrapa sa chemise avec les dents et les serra le plus fort possible. Alors qu'Eren avait fermé les yeux, il sentit son pantalon de desserrer, avant de ne plus sentir son pantalon du tout. Par réflexe, le jeune brun replia ses jambes sur son torse, pudique. Rivaille lâcha un grognement, se voyant retirer sa gourmandise. A cet instant, alors qu'Eren aurait dû se sentir menacer, il pensa innocemment que son corporal était très mignon. Mais cette pensée partit bien vite, après avoir vu le regard assassin du petit brun.

« Ecartes tes jambes.

-...

-Eren.

-... Je...

-... J'ai compris. »

Rivaille se releva. Il remit ses affaires en ordre, et s'avança vers la porte. Alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée, il sentit deux bras l'entourer. Le plus jeune avait les larmes aux yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et... sans pantalon.

« Corporal... Rivaille... Je... je vous...

-Eren ? »

Jäger commençait à voir flou. Le sol tanguait légèrement.

« Je vous... !

-Hé ! Eren, calmes-toi ! »

Le noir commençait à envahir sa vision.

« ...aime. »

Puis plus rien.

* * *

« ...en ! ...ren ! Oh, Eren !

-...Ng... Que.. ? »

Eren se redressa difficilement. En face de lui, Armin le tenait par les épaules. Il avait l'air inquiet.

« Eren ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! »

Le blond se mit à pleurer. Eren le fixait, avant de détailler la salle où il était. Rien de spécial, mais il y avait du monde. Hanji, Mikasa, Hannes, Reiner, Jean, Annie, Christa, Ymir, Ervin et... Rivaille.

« Que... »

Mikasa s'approcha de lui, et le prit dans ses bras. C'était la première fois que la brune avait un tel élan d'affection pour son frère de cœur. Eren vit, par dessus l'épaule de la jeune prodige, Rivaille qui le fixait fermement. Par réflexe, Jäger tourna la tête. Se défaisant de l'étreinte de sa sœur, le brun était un peu perdu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Tu... ne te souviens pas ?

-Pardon ? »

Armin s'assit aux côtés d'Eren sur le lit.

« Les titans ont attaqués, et tu voulais les tuer. Nous avons essayé de t'en dissuader, mais c'était trop tard... Ensuite tu... »

Le blondinet prit une petite inspiration.

« Tu t'ai fais attrapé. Le corporal Rivaille t'a sauvé la mise. Mais ta tête avait fortement heurté le sol, et tu t'es évanoui peu après.

-Oh... »

Eren toucha sa tête, et sentit un bandage. Il avait fait peur à pas mal de gens... Enfin, sauf Hanji, qui aurait juste perdu un merveilleux projet d'expérience. Le brunet se leva du lit tant bien que mal, et posa doucement sa main sur son cœur, se tournant en direction de Rivaille.

« Merci infiniment. »

Le petit corporal se contenta de fermer les yeux. Eren ne comprit pas. Il regarda un peu plus autour de lui, et vit que certaines personnes étaient un peu rouges, et ne le regardaient pas en face. Il y avait un soucis ?

« Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, par hasard ? »

Jäger regarda de nouveau son supérieur. Pardon ?

« Non... je ne crois pas... Je devrais ? »

Jean sorti de la salle, suivit de Annie, Ymir et Christa. Reiner tapota gentiment la tête du brun, et sorti à son tour. Eren ne saisissait pas tout. Hanji pouffa, et alla vers la porte en faisant des bruits... inquiétants. Hannes annonça qu'il devait retourner à son poste, et quitta la salle, suivit de Ervin et Armin, qui profitèrent de l'occasion pour retourner... travailler on suppose. Mikasa, elle, fusillait Rivaille du regard. Ces deux-là ne s'aimeront jamais.

« Hors de question que je te le laisse.

-T'as pas entendu ?

-Il parlait en dormant.

-Euh... excusez-moi mais... il se passe quelque chose ? »

Les deux bruns se tournèrent vers l'adolescent. Mikasa avait un regard haineux, et Rivaille... Rivaille... Rivaille quoi. Mais malgré ses yeux ennuyés et désintéressés, le corporal avait un sourire en coin, comment... sadique. Oui, sadique. Le plus vieux daigna d'expliquer à son chien se qu'il s'était _réellement_ passé.

« T'as parlé en dormant.

-Et... j'ai dis quelque chose de... particulier ? »

Mikasa voulait incendier ce petiot.

« Tu as dit que tu aimais ce minus.

-Oh, je vois. »

Mikasa perdit toute sa colère, et Rivaille son sourire. Il ne se sentait pas embarrassé ? Mikasa posa la question.

« Tu... ne nies pas ?

-Non. J'imagine que c'est vrai, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je mentirais. Je devrais ? »

Détruite, Mikasa quitta la pièce. Rivaille, lui, avait envie de rire. Mais il ne le fit pas, parce qu'il avait une réputation à tenir. Alors qu'Eren observait la porte qui venait de se fermer, le corporal en avait profité pour coincer Jäger contre le mur.

« Alors tu m'aimes ?

-Oui. »

Il était très... direct, ce gamin. Bah. C'était mieux comme ça peut-être. Seulement, Eren avait prit quelques rougeurs.

« Euh... et vous ? »

Rivaille embrassa furtivement les lèvres douces et sucrées du garçon en face de lui, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, donnant un coup de langue.

« Tu as ta réponse. »

Eren se laissa tomber sur le sol, avant de se traîner jusqu'au lit. Il avait eut beaucoup de mal à garder son calme. Heureusement, personne n'avait vu l'érection encore bien présente chez le brun. Enfin, personne... Mis à part ses doigts qui avait effleuré le tissu tendu, bien entendu...

* * *

**Fini !**

**J'aurais aimé posté cet OS plus tôt, mais j'ai eu une coupure d'internet, donc... Bon ! (j'étais perdue...)**

**L'avantage, c'est que j'ai pu écrire -ou plutôt finir- cet OS ^^**

**J'espère que cela vous à plu -personnellement, je n'avais pas prévu de finir la fic comme ça xD- et que vous avez passé un bon moment ! 8D**

**Une dernière chose : « Mis à part SES doigts... », le « ses », est fait exprès ^^ (je voulais préciser, pour celles et ceux qui se poseraient des questions, ou pourraient penser que c'est une faute =D)**

**Je tiens aussi à remercier Crowny, qui m'a grandement encouragée à finir cet OS (elle, et la coupure d'internet, de bien belles motivations...) ! Donc : Merci 8DD Et j'aime parler avec toi x3**

**See ya~**


End file.
